Pipeline companies and the Transportation and Safety Administration (TSA) have a continued interest in protecting the infrastructure that supports the flow of products through pipelines. In particular, there is an interest in knowing when a portion of the pipeline has been, or even is being, tampered with. However, especially due to the extremely long distances over which the pipelines extend, monitoring of the pipelines can be not only a technical challenge, but can also be cost prohibitive in nature.
Similarly, power cables, data cables and many other conveyance media may extend over vast distances, and yet be worthy of monitoring in order to maintain continuity of service and/or reduce maintenance costs. Accordingly, it may be desirable to identify a way to monitor conveyance media for potential tampering that can be effective and cost efficient.